Chances
by EdgeofDarkness
Summary: SLASH. A chapel in Vegas. A shotgun wedding. Phineas thinks he's out of chances to tell Ferb how he feels. One Shot.


A/N Phineas/Ferb slash, in the future, about 20 years but not quite. Boys are 27 ((in the show they're both about ten according to info on the internet))

Phineas tugged at his bowtie, pretending to straighten it when it was already perfect. He knew he was stalling, but he wanted to have as little time to talk to his step-brother as he could. He studied his face in the mirror and closed his eyes. The tux looked sharp on him. Good. But he didn't want to wear it, comfortable as it was. He heard the door to his hotel room open, and he knew it was Ferb, from the soft scent of his favorite cologne, the deliberate lightness of his steps, the _feel _of him. Phineas counted to five slowly after the door was closed and then turned to look at his step-brother.

Phineas looked good in his suit, comfortable, right. Ferb looked stiff, unsure, wrong. Phineas knew he was more comfortable in worn jeans and old shirts, oil and dust covering the fabric and his pale skin. But that didn't stop Ferb from being gorgeous. His odd hair had darkened to nearly black, but it still shone green in the light. He'd cut it down to a buzz, and it suited him. Phineas knew he didn't do it for fashion, that hair got in the way when Ferb was working on something intricate and volatile, but it made him look sexier, edgier.

"Hey. I'm…" Phineas felt the words die in his mouth, dry up to dust and lay heavy on his tongue. Ferb just stared at him, silently. Phineas forced a chuckle and rubbed the back of his neck. "All those years ago, no one would have thought you'd be marrying _her_." The words carried only the smallest amount of bitterness, and anyone else wouldn't have picked up on it. But Ferb did.

He arched one brow and then frowned slightly. "Is that what's wrong? _You_ want to marry her? By all means, Phineas. I had never planned a marriage. You know that. She knows that, too. This is to placate her mother and her family. This isn't for her and I." Anyone but Phineas would have been shocked by Ferb speaking so much in one go, but Phineas wasn't shocked. Glances and expressions and silence could only say so much, and Ferb understood that.

The chuckle Phineas gave a moment after Ferb finished speaking wasn't forced, though it wasn't joyful either. "No. No, that's not what's getting to me."

Ferb raised his brow again and forsook words. _Of course it isn't._ His one single change to his facial expression expressed more sarcasm than anything.

Phineas gritted his teeth and shook his head, making some of his fringe fall into his eyes. He impatiently moved it aside with his hand. "Its honestly not that. I couldn't care less who she married." And it was true. Phineas and Isabella had dated for a few months in their freshman year of high school, then agreed that they were better as friends.

And then about three months ago, right before Ferb's twenty-seventh birthday, Ferb had gotten drunk—the only time he'd done so—and Isabella had ended up pregnant. By Ferb. So they got engaged to keep Isabella's family happy. Never mind that Ferb had never wanted to marry.

"Then what? Are you afraid that my marriage to her will mean we don't spend time together anymore? She's your friend, too. And besides, we only see each other infrequently with your job taking you everywhere and beyond." No one else would have been able to detect the anger in Ferb's voice, but Phineas heard it. And he felt his own anger, much more volatile, boil up in response.

"No! I don't _care_ about you marrying Isabella!" Phineas sank down to the floor and cradled his head in his hands. He heard, smelt, felt Ferb sink down next to him.

Ferb put his hands on his step-brother's shoulders and gave him a light shake. "Phineas. I've never been good at reading you, not like you are for me. You have to _say_ what is wrong before I can fix it or apologize for it."

Phineas looked up at Ferb, his blue eyes bright with anger and tears.

"You want to know what's wrong? I don't care about you marrying _her._ I care about _her_ marrying _you!_ For all you're a genius, you never figured it out?" Phineas glared at Ferb and Ferb stared back intently, trying to read the emotions behind the anger.

"Phineas…I…" Ferb stopped when Phineas pushed against him and made him topple backwards. Phineas straddled him in one swift motion, planted his long fingered, freckled hands on Ferb's suit clad chest.

"_I love you!_" Phineas growled. Ferb opened his mouth to respond, though with what he didn't know, and Phineas used it to his advantage. He crashed his mouth onto Ferb's.

It was hard and wet and hot, and not entirely good. Teeth clashed and Phineas's lip started to bleed from the clash, but he didn't stop kissing until he felt Ferb tentatively respond. Then he pulled back entirely and sat on the taller man, waiting.

Ferb stared at him for a long moment. Then he smiled a blinding, brilliant smile. Phineas frowned, confused.

"All these years, and it _only_ took me staging a wedding. My God Phineas!" Then Ferb started laughing, and Phineas just kept staring. He watched as the brown eyes shut and crinkles appeared, watched until tears started leaking and Ferb lost his breath.

"What….what…what the fuck?" He shouted. He stood up quickly and nearly lost his balance, but regained it before he fell onto Ferb again.

"I've loved you since we were ten, if not before. And you never noticed. You notced Isabella before you noticed me. This whole wedding…it was staged. I'm not getting married. Isabella's not pregnant. That's why its just us here." Ferb stood up and brushed his suit off, and grinned at Phineas.

Phineas stared for a few more seconds, then he launched himself at the taller man and crumpled as soon as Ferb's arms closed around his shaking shoulders. He hid his tears and sobs in Ferb's jacket, but he just couldn't help it.

"I thought you were getting married. I thought that meant I'd never get to say anything to you. I thought…" Phineas sobbed again and then looked up at Ferb.

"I'm sorry. This was her idea. I'm sorry, but I was getting desperate. I hate it when you're gone to other countries, seeing all those beautiful people…" Ferb sighed and kissed Phineas on the forehead.

"Only you. All those times I was gone, I was thinking about you. I actually pissed off a couple of diplomats by either being too silent, too buys thinking of _you_, or I talked too much about you." Phineas smiled silently and Ferb was so glad that he kissed Phineas on the mouth.

Before the kissed progressed too far, the door opened and Isabella came in, radiant in a sleek white dress and veil. She looked at the men, their arms around each other, and smiled.

"Thank God! I'm going to put on some real clothes and then we can go eat." Isabella smiled and left, closing the door behind herself.

Phineas grinned up at Ferb and smiled back.

"You know. We're in Vegas. Dressed for a wedding." Ferb said softly. Phineas looked at him for a moment, and then burst into laughter. A moment later Ferb's deep chuckles joined him.

END

A/N Originally it was supposed to be angsty and sad but then I got happier, so it did too. My first P/F fic, ever. I've only discovered this fandom today. Any mistakes are my own, as it wasn't beta'd.


End file.
